Mutant or Machine?
by VioletYami
Summary: Taylor is not an average mutant, she has the capabilities to become more powerful then anything seen before. But is she willing to loose her humanity in the process? And at a mutant school she finds people who understand her more than she expected.
1. Phone

Hallo! So here's another story, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Please enjoy and read and review please! The more reviews the faster the next chap goes up ;) (don't own x-men)

* * *

Have you ever felt completely worthless? But everyone tells you that you're meant for something more? I get that a lot, from my parent, my friends and even my teachers. Do I have to actually do something in life? Isn't being me good enough. Well obviously not because I got stuck with the goddamn x-gene.

My name is Taylor, Taylor Davidson. I have brown eyes and brown hair. Other than the fact my hair is short, so people sometimes mistaken me for a guy, I'm pretty average looking. You see, my parents wanted a boy, and I was supposed to be a boy. You can imagine how surprised they were when I came. So my parents brought me up like a boy, also partially do to the fact they worked on a farm.

I did my job you know, I worked hard and I hated my life. I still had to go to school, and I loved my friends. I was actually really popular; I was good with words and could make anyone laugh. So I'd act like a girl at school flirt with the boys, go shopping. But then at the end of the day I was back on the farm shoveling horse shit.

Then there came that day, I remember it oh so well.

The school bell had rung and my class had taken their seats. My friend, Vanessa nudged me, "Hey Taylor! I so have to show you my new cell, its freaking awesome!"

"Aw, def! I'm so jealous!" I exclaim back, "Lunch time, k?"

The grade 11 class goes by quickly; soon my friends and I are sitting at our usual lunch spot.

"Well Vanessa, you going to show us?" Carry asks.

Vanessa pulls out a thin phone, "See, my parents got it for me for my birthday."

She hands it to Jill, "So my new number is 486-2384, got it?" she winks.

Jill looks at the phone in awe, it's new technology, brilliantly made. She slides it over to me, and I reach for it.

I jump back from the table as soon as my skin touches the phone. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream in pain, my skin feels as if it's burning.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" my friends turn to stare at me, and are shocked at the sight.

The phone and my hand are warped together, as if the phone is becoming apart of my body. My arm is twitching and all I can feel is a searing pain. Then it's as if a shockwave hits my brain. My eyes roll to the back of my head and my mind is flooded by something. It's painful; all I see is flashes and wires. My friends can see the shape of the phone merge with my body, and then it's gone. I fall to the ground with a terrible migraine, and I push myself up sweating.

"What happened?" I mumble and push my hair from face.

My friends stare at me, their mouths gaping open. "You're ear…" Jen says quietly.

My hand touches something cold and metallic on my right side. My heart stops. I push myself over to the mirrored window and gasp.

I look like I'm wearing a Bluetooth headset; it's silver and looks almost like Vanessa's phone. I tug at the thing and choke in pain. It's almost as the thing is apart of my body!

"Get it off!" I scream and I tug at it in pain. And I fall to the ground, in pain, crying and screaming in the silent lunch hall.

* * *

"So do you agree its best if the girl comes with us?" a man in a military suit asked as he drank the tea.

Storm paused as she sipped the tea, "I am never willing to give up another's life."

The man's face turned red, "Ma'am this girl could become…"

He was cut off. "You're new weapon? Sir, you can not turn a human being into a weapon," the white haired women said loudly.

"With this one, yes we can," the man stated refraining from saying they weren't human.

Storm had a look of fury on face, "That girl deserves a life. It's final, I refuse to let you even see her."

The man stood up, obviously angry, "One day she won't be human anymore, and I'll be here to pick her up." With that he left in a hurry, not looking back.

Storm sighed, "I know you're there Logan."

"What was that all about?" Logan asked stepping from behind a hidden wall.

Storm held up a picture of a teenager smiling happily, "Meet Taylor, our newest mutant resident."

He looked at the girl, "So what's so special about her that the feds are here?"

"We found her in the farming fields of Alberta, her mutant capabilities came on suddenly. It seems she can absorb technology."

Logan crossed his arms confused, "Absorb technology, can't you just show me?"

"That's thing, the girl refuses to go anywhere near anything electronic. It took us about an hour to get her into a car. She refused to get here by plane," Storm went on, "She didn't seem comfortable talking in front of her parents, so I've asked her to come here now."

Storm hit a button on her telephone, "Please send in Miss Davidson in now please."

Taylor slipped through the door, "Good afternoon Miss Monroe." The girl nods her head and takes a seat while eyeing Logan with a wary eye.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna hurt you," Logan smirks at the nervous looking girl.

Taylor turns red and her face goes down to starring at her knees.

"Sweetie, we just want to help you here. It'll be easier to help you if you explain to us your power," Storm tries.

Taylor looks out the window, "I absorb stuff."

"What?"

"Technology things."

"That's not helping kid."

The girl sweeps her hair from her ear, Storm looks at the odd looking Bluetooth, "Why are you wearing a Bluetooth?"

"Because it's attached to me! I can't get rid of it!" the girl states angrily. "I hate this mutation! No matter how hard I concentrate I can't make it go away. The doctors took an x-ray, the things attached to my brain and skin," she slumps on her chair.

Storm looked curiously at the girl, "What does it do?"

Taylor shook her head and nodded at the phone, "Call 486-2384."

Picking up the phone, Storm didn't argue. She typed in the number.

A ringing filled the room, coming from Taylor head, "And I can make it so I can only hear it." She blinked and the room went silent, "And I can answer it." She blinked again, "See?" her voice coming from the phone and room. Another blink and the phone went silent.

"That's crazy," Logan mumbled, "But how do you know it's only tech?"

Taylor sat with a look of sadness, "The exact time now is 3:52 pm. They tested it, the government people." She looked back up at Storm, "They told me I can absorb any piece of electronics, even through clothing." Then a look of fear crossed her face, "They tell me the more I absorb, the more machine I become. And they also say the less human I become too."


	2. Hacked

**Hiya again! Exams are over ^_^ and I have a pile of chapters here and the more comments the faster I'll put them out :P Yes bribary, oh I am evil ;D Hope you enjoy it! (And I still don't own the x-men :P)**

* * *

Sometimes you just have to hate people. You know, like that jerk in kindergarten that always pulled your ponytail. I mean he isn't doing anything terribly wrong but it still pisses the hell out of you. That's how I felt about those moron government people. It's their job to protect the US, but I lived in Canada. They have no right to use me to protect themselves. And Canada had abandoned me; they agreed to trade me for 50 million dollars. Of course the transaction never went through. The court found me to be a human being and I wasn't something to be sold.

The US however claimed that once I became a machine, I was free game. The court unfortunately also found this true and now I live in fear of being sold. This after however the government tested me. You should've seen their faces as the watch they had forced upon me disappeared and suddenly I could tell you the exact time in 30 different countries.

My parents had refused to let me just be sold as a weapon, they fought and comforted me. Nothing could make me love them more. However the court agreed I needed to kept in proper facilities and ordered me to attend Xavier's School for the Gifted. Leaving Canada and moving to the US had been scary enough, but living in a high-tech school? That sent shivers down my spine.

These mutant abilities were a curse; I couldn't listen to an iPod, touch a computer or cook food. Sure if I could call people using my fucking brain and if I really wanted o I could absorb an iPod and become a walking stereo, but I was afraid.

What if the scientists were right? What if I lost my humanity and became a robot? I'd loose everything, emotions, love, hunger, joy and all that I held dear. Then the military would come and take me away and turn me into a weapon of massive destruction. I'd loose my warmth, my flesh, my beating heart… So I was cursed to a life without anything electronic, cursed to live on a farm for the rest of my life. Unless I could learn to control it…

"So Markus, what can you tell us?" Storm questioned the young doctor who sat in a wheelie chair that seemed to be distracting him.

He stopped spinning around the room and came to stop in front of Storm, "Well, she's pretty amazing piece of flesh." Paused and smiled, "And technically she's not all human."

"Go on, four eyes" Logan stated impatiently.

Markus pushed up his thick glasses and brushed back his dirty blond hair, "Well wolfie, she's a blend of mechanical parts and flesh. It's fucking amazing! Her flesh has completely accepted the electronics. It's amazing her brain is connected to this tech; she's a real life cyborg! This is what the government has been trying to do with billions of dollars." He threw his arms up and his lab coat fell off his shoulder.

"Show us," Storm stated.

Markus pushed his glasses to the edge of his nose and turned to face a white wall, "Here are yah go." Suddenly his eyes flashed and an x-ray image of the girl flashed onto the wall. "She wouldn't go near any of the other machines, but you can see the phone is completely molded to her skin and is connected to her brain. Also there's a watch that is connected to her brain." He blinked his eyes again and pushed his glasses back up, the image disappeared, "My scans tell me that she's approximately only 1% machine, she doesn't have much to worry about."

Storm nodded, "I'll be sure to tell the poor girl that." With that Storm stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

I pulled the door shut as I walked into my new room. The teachers had given me my own private one due to the fact I refused to be near anything electronic. I laid my suitcase on my bed and swept open the curtains.

There's a knocking at my door, "Come in," I state.

"Hello Taylor, I hope you like your new room," Miss Munroe stated, I kept silent looking warily at the phone in her hand.

She saw where my eyes wandered, "If it makes you feel more comfortable Taylor, next time I won't bring anything electronic."

"If you don't mind Miss," I mumble.

She nods, "Well your first class is chemistry, would you like me to send a guide?"

"It's all right ma'am. I have the map you gave me earlier, room 19 right?"

"Yes, if you need anything, just ask," she smiled at me as she turned to leave, "Oh and I'd just like you to know dear that your body is only 1% machine. You should be fine to touch anything."

I opened my mouth to thank her, but something held me back. I brooded in silence, alone at my rudeness and my ability.

1% wasn't too bad, 99% from 100%. I suppose I shouldn't be that paranoid, but I refused to touch anything electronic. I wasn't going to take any chances.

My eyes flashed upward, 8:55. I had 5 minutes to find my class. I pull my bag from suitcase and sped out of the room. Then crashed into what felt like a wall, my whole world went dizzy as I collapsed on the ground, completely disoriented.

"Ugh, what did I hit, a rock?" I grabbed my head, feeling a bump starting to rise.

"You ok?" a voice asks from above my head. I can't even manage a nod.

"Hey, kid are you ok?" I manage to look up to see the man asking me, an extremely tall, ripped, maybe like 20. Really hot, I can feel my face burn, and I look back down at my feet. Usually I have no problems talking to guys, but this guy is so good-looking.

"Fuck my head, and I'm not a kid," I mutter angrily.

He turns red with embarrassment, "Oh, sorry I thought you were a gu…" he doesn't finish putting his hand over his mouth, but the damage is done.

My face turns a cherry red and I can feel my eyes burning. Sure I've been mistaken as a guy before, but mostly by almost blind, old ladies. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water but in the end I just turn around and run away.

"Wait!" I hear him yell behind me, but I ignore him. After a few minutes of wandering I find my classroom. And in my head I can see I'm 5 minutes late, never less I push open the door and about 15 heads turn to look at me.

"Ah, Taylor, nice to see you again," Markus smiles pushing his glasses back onto his face. He sat in his wheelie chair and held a thick book in his hand.

I gripped my school bag tightly in my hand, "Oh Dr. I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot about the time."

"Doubtful, since you have a clock in you," the Doctor smiled and wagging his finger at her, "Next time try a better excuse, sit next to Jubilee."

Again I blush, thinking how stupid I had been, and also how the Doctor had put me on the spot. I look around the room for whoever "Jubilee" is. An Asian girl with colorful streaks and a wild fashion sense waved at me.

"Hi! I'm Jubilee, welcome to chem. Boring as hell class," the friendly girl murmured to me while winking.

I nod and fake a smile, "Hi," is all I can muster.

"If you two are done, we'll be able to learn more about chemical transformations," Markus yells from across the room.

The class passed quietly and I wrote notes, but I felt as if I was physically detached from the lesson. As if I was in a different world.

Suddenly I feel my body slump and felt as if I simply slipped from my body. Then I was standing in a silver hall, it almost as if I was standing in a spaceship, everything looked high-tech. A swish noise attracted my attention and I watch a giant sliding door, shaped like an X slide open. I open my mouth to yell at Miss Munroe who walks out of them. However I'm cut short as she walks right through me, literally, I'm like a ghost. Suddenly I realize I can't walk, but with the shock of someone walking through me I'm in a different room, full of technology and mechanical devices, I freeze in fear, but I realize I'm absorbing nothing despite of "touching" the objects. I'm in awe at the sleek designs, and I see a jet pack close by.

"WARNING SECURITY ALERT! HACKER IN MAINFRAME!" a mechanical voice announces as red lights flash and an alarm is going off.

The noise shocks me, but not as much as the searing pain running through my body. I feel as if I'm on fire, I grab my head, suddenly with a rush I'm back in my body. The other students are looking around as alarms go off. Jubilee is shaking me, "Wake up!" she yells at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream in pain, the burning not leaving. I feel something wet dripping down my face and I bring my shaking arm up to wipe it off. The redness dripping off my hand burns my eyesight. I feel the blood drip from my eyes, my ears, mouth and nose. I feel as if my insides are melting. I remember screaming and someone trying to pull me away. I let them but I never loose consciousness through the pain.


	3. Paralyzed

**Thanx to Imagination-Is-The-Key for the comment ^_^ Hope more comment :D heres the next chap! enjoy! (I do not own x-men)**

**Violet Yami 3**

* * *

Apparently if life gives you lemons you're supposed to make lemonade. But without sugar, you're always going to end up with that disgusting lemon juice that makes your face pucker up. You can squeeze as much as you want but it ain't getting sweeter. This kind of describes my life, I'm given some shitty mutant power that is destroying my life so everyone tells me to make do with it and master it. No shit Sherlock, but how am I supposed to that when every time I try to squeeze out a little goodness out of the situation, I end in the same damn situation. Fucked.

I end up being dragged to the medical bay again, and I have about 5 people above me screaming, crying making a huge deal out of this. What they don't know wow every noise they make, every whimper, is making my head feel like someone is rolling over it with a truck.

I moan and blood is dripping from every orifice on my head. I hear Dr Marcus yelling questions at me and the alarm still wailing in the background.

As for the Dr's questions, I don't even bother to listen to them. I just wail and hold my head, as I lay feeling as if I'm burning alive.

Hours pass by and soon the only person left in my room is the Dr and Miss Munroe. I continue to moan and wail in pain, ignoring everything else. But I start to calm down as the burning eases away and my head begins to feel less in pain.

"Taylor? Taylor are you ok?" I hear Miss Munroe questioning softly, as I fall silent.

My eyelids feel heavy as I try to push them open, "Miss? What's happening to me?" My vision is blurry and my mouth is dry. My crapped lips allow my hoarse words slip through.

"Taylor, tell me the truth. Can you hack into computer?" Miss Munroe asks quietly, she presses something cool to my lips and refreshing water slides into my mouth and down the side of my mouth but I don't care.

I whisper back to her, "I don't understand."

She presses her hand against my forehead, "Can you access computers with your mind?"

I attempt to shake my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Today we had a huge break in, it was targeted at our cameras, in particular the ones that watch the secret part of our school. As standard protocol, as a defense mechanism, our school computer uploads the hacker with a virus. It seems too coincidental that you develop the symptoms of a sickness the minute our computer announces the threat of a hacker," Miss Munroe tells me gently.

I pause, slightly wary of telling her of my dream, I decide to be honest with her, "Ma'am I dozed off or something in class today and I dreamed I was walking through a high tech looking hall, you were there too. You came through a door with a giant "X" on it."

Her eyes open wide in surprise, "So you can."

I shrug, "Well I didn't mean to and I'm never going to do it again."

"Well you're in bad shape; our security system sends a hacker back a virus. Unfortunately it actually sent you a virus, the reason your body started reacting in the way it did. Can you move? We have to see what the side effects are," Miss Munroe asks as I attempt move my arms.

I'm able to move my arm up and I watch my twitching fingers in my view. Slowly I'm able to push myself up on the surgical table. My vision reverts back to normal and I can see Miss Munroe on my right and Dr Marcus looking at me from the end of the table. "I think I'm ok," I mutter and try to slide my legs off the table. I'm shocked when I realize I can't move or feel them. "Dr!" I shout in fear.

"Hmm, yes?" he asks looking up at me.

I look back at him, "I can't feel my legs," I whisper.

His eyebrow goes up, "Well you may be paralyzed, and the symptoms you showed were kind of like Ebola. The after effects if the victims survive include being paralyzed, and it seems you suffered the effects."

My eyes open in shock, "No. This can't be happening to me, please tell me it's temporary!"

"I have no idea. I've never been in this situation before. Usually if an Ebola victim survives, it is permanent. But you technically didn't get the disease. But I'm going to hypothesize it is permanent. I'm sorry," he looks at me with sad eyes.

I just bring my hands to my face and cry.

* * *

Storm sat in her office, with her hand on her head and the other one fiddling with a pen. Her thoughts went to Taylor, who had fallen into depression with the loss of her ability to walk. The girl had barely eaten, slept or even spoken to anyone. She refused counseling or any attempts of kindness towards her. It had been three weeks since Taylor had accidently hacked into the school mainframe. She was growing thinner each day and her eyes were ringed from a lack of sleep.

Taylor was always found outside on the balcony the Professor always used to be. Sometimes Storm would walk by and see the wheelchair alone watching the sunset, and all Storm could think about was Jean, Scott and Charles.

Storm pulled out files which she began flipping through mindlessly. Taylor attended all her classes still, but an air of loneliness and pain surrounded her. The other students tended to stay away from her. The girl simply pushed herself from class to class, slowly rotting away.

Marcus had quickly thought of a way to get Taylor to walk again. He had gotten the mechanic in the school to build a pair of high-tech robotic legs. However, Marcus being Marcus had gotten them tricked out with the ability to fly with high powered rockets at the base of the feet. The hydraulics in the legs allowed for extra strength, 30 times stronger than any normal human. And to top it all off two hidden blades in the base of each foot.

Taylor took one look at the legs and turned away from them, she utterly refused to use her ability. Her fear of loosing her human side was steadfast stuck into her mind. Even if it meant gaining her legs back, she refused to give up anymore of her humanity.

* * *

I had lost everything. I couldn't even walk anymore, never again run. My tears dripped onto my covered legs, the sunset in front of me fading. This power, it was worthless, I wish the cure was still here. Why did it have to fail?

I hear footsteps behind me my head spins towards the noise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought the balcony was empty," a girl with a white streak in her dark hair informed me. She moved to turn away but she noticed the tears in my eyes and hesitated. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly I feel my emotions bubble in me, "No I don't think so," I laugh as even more tears come spilling out of my eyes. Suddenly I start blabbering like an idiot, "I don't think it's ok that I miss my home, my friends, and my family. It's not ok that I can't walk anymore and I bound to this chair. I'm not ok that I can't touch anything electronic or that I might never be human again!"

The girl walked over to me, she's about my age and I notice the gloves on her hands. She kneels down next to me, "It's ok, you're here now. Did you know that the original headmaster of this place was tied to a wheelchair? And I can't touch the flesh of anyone without something breaking the contact. I tried the cure and didn't really work." I see tears well up in her eyes, "You're not alone; we're your friends too now." She laughs, "And none of us are humans anyway." She stands to leave, "You'll learn that this is a home. I did," she smiles at me and walks away leaving me with her words.

I look out to the horizon, maybe I had been a little shallow minded. I never once stopped to think that some students had it worse than me. I was being so self-centered and obsessed about not being a machine, I had stopped living life. I look at the flesh of my hand; I was no where near being a robot. Then I thought about that other girl and never being able to touch anyone. I had been such an idiot.

I push myself towards my room, maybe I can start looking at things differently. I don't need the mechanical legs; I can still make friends in a wheelchair can't I? I smile for the first time in weeks; it may have been the end of the day in reality. But to me it was the start of a new beginning.


	4. The Xmen

Here's another! Thanks again to Imagination-Is-The-Key ^_^ my biggest fan. Hope you enjoy! Some things may be wrong character wise, but I'm srry :P so please R&R! (don't own x-men!)

Violet Yami 3

* * *

You can't trust politicians I've always said. You also can't trust people who sound like them either. Take this Magneto guy; he makes the idea of mutants taking over the world sound like the greatest thing since sliced bread. Having been a mutant for about a month and the only people that have been dicks to me are politicians and people who sound like politicians; I have grown to not listen to a word they say. I mean just hearing them explain it to the judge made even me start to think I was some sort of evil robot bent on taking over the world. And trust me, this Magneto guy sounds just like a politician.

It took me about a week to start to leave behind my depressions and start to make friends. The first being the girl who helped me realize that the world wasn't ending. I learned her name was Marie, but everyone just called her Rouge. I just went with the flow. Befriending her meant I also met her boyfriend, Bobby. He was extremely cute, but definitely not my type. They both were friendly and let me tag around with them. But I often left the two alone sometimes, I mean doesn't every couple want time alone?

Then came Jubilee, my chem partner who was loud and outgoing. She was so much fun to hang with, and her best friend was Kimi, another Asian girl. Kimi was quieter, a pair of glasses adorned her face and her short hair framed her round face.

Jubilee informed me that her, Bobby, Kitty, Rouge, Angel, Storm, Colossus, Wolverine and Markus were a team called the X-men, a group dedicated to protecting mutants and humans. This just blew my mind, and made me think of comic books and superheroes. I had yet to meet Angel, Kitty and Colossus, and I was told that the hairy, angry guy I had met on my fist day was Wolverine. Jubilee also told me that only the mutants of the school that were the oldest and could control their power well were on the team. Most of the school was made up of younger students and most were inexperienced with their abilities or like me, their abilities were completely useless.

Today I sat in the common room with Jubilee, Kimi, Rogue and Bobby watching some boring rerun of CSI. Jubilee yawned and stretched, "You know we should go out and practice our abilities, I am so rusty."

Kimi pushed her glasses up and laid down her book on her knees, "Jubilee, neither Taylor nor I can "practice"."

Rouge combed her hair with her hand, "I can't either, unless anyone wants to lose their life-force?"

"Aw, Kimi course you can practice. You can practice dodging!"Jubilee stated with a smile and Bobby laughed at the idea.

Our laughing was interrupted by a buzzing of the TV. Suddenly the CSI team was replaced by an older man with a sad, serious face.

He spoke in a relaxing voice, "Good afternoon New York. As you may remember I am Magneto, the man who will always despise the race known as humans. I would just like to announce my return to power. Your human attempt at a cure was a failure. As for the X-men, I welcome your attempts at defeating me. Though I doubt it you will be successful." With that the scream went back to playing CSI.

Rouge's hands went to her face, "Oh no."

The silence in the room was broken by an announcement over the intercom, "X-men please report to the Jet."

Jubilee looked at us worried, "Alfred must have sensed where Magneto is, I guess we're going to find him." The three of them left in a hurry leaving Kimi and I to stare at each other in worry.

* * *

A day goes by and the school wakes up worried without any adult supervision minus Mr. Ross, a teacher that always stays at the school. Kimi and I sit at the lunch room table.

"I hope they're ok," I mumble.

Kimi looks at me with fear in her eyes, "They can't loose. I mean they're the x-men. They defeated Magneto before!"

I opened my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by a sudden ringing, coming out of my head. I blink my eyes to answer the phone and again to put it on speaker phone.

"TAYLOR! YOU HAVE TO HELP US! THEY'RE TOO STRONG, THEY KNEW WE WERE COMING! HELP!" Jubilee's voice is cut off and the whole lunch room is silent.

Kimi stands up suddenly, "Call them back!" she yells and grabs my arm.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," I mutter back blinking frankly. I shake my head, "It's useless. I can't get them," I say in shock, what are we going to do?"

Kimi answers the question, "We have to go after them!"

I look at her like she's insane, "Are you kidding me? Maybe you, but how the hell am I supposed to fight?"

She looks at me, "The legs."

I had told all my friends about the legs, "No, I refuse. I am not turning into a robot."

"But we're talking about our friends! Lives are on the line," she begs.

"Can't anyone else go? I mean why us?" I say back, feeling like a selfish bitch.

Kimi shakes her head, "No we're the oldest other than Mr. Ross, and his mutation is making bubbles!"

I look at the table, I think about my friends in pain, also Miss Munroe, who showed me kindness when people were trying to buy me. I close my eyes and push away my fears.

"Fine."

Mr. Ross leads us into the medical bay, he's all for Kimi and I going after the X-men. He knows that the school will fall apart if we don't get them back.

"Ok, Taylor you might also need weapons so I opened the weapons room for you two. Kimi you need to pick up something too. I'm going to go back to the school and look for some other students that may be strong enough to fight," with that Mr. Ross left us.

Kimi pulls the sheet covering the legs off and there they are. Perfect and shiny, almost begging me to take them. I breathe in and stretch my shaking arm to touch them.

I screech in pain as my skin merges with the metal, I can see Kimi wincing in horror at the sight. A few minutes of screaming later and I can see ridges of metal on my legs, but there mostly still flesh. Also to help with flying I have for holes on the bottom of my feet and two on my hands. I'm still in my wheelchair, the moment has come.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter and I push myself from my chair.

And then I'm standing, I take a few shaky steps forward. A smile spreads across my lips, "I'm walking."

Kimi claps her hands in joy, "Yes! See that wasn't too bad was it!"

My joy is short lived, "We better hurry," I state walking towards the doors, walking comes back to me easily.

Soon we're in the weapons room surrounded by guns and other weapons. I'm hesitant to touch anything, but Kimi tells me, "You have to take something. You won't stand a chance if you go unarmed." She pulls down a high-tech looking gun, this thing shoots sound waves, can't use bullets against Magneto. Suddenly her eyes open wide, "You're made of metal," she realizes. Her eyes turn to look at another gun protected by a glass case, and then her smile comes back. "Or we could fight fire with fire so to speak."

I pull a pilot helmet onto my head. I refuse the air tank, "I've had my fair share of absorbing tech today." My fear of being non-human coming back.

Mr. Ross is able to find 4 other recruits to come with us; they're all younger than us, ranging from 14 to 16. Chris is a mutant, 15, able to mimic the actions of others by watching others. He spends his time training by watching videos of martial artists and other masters. He was chosen because he could fly jets. Alfred is 16 and he's able to find people, he's given guns and grenades, as he's being trained as the next generation of X-men. Siryn is a girl with a deafening scream, she's also 16, and she's mastered her ability to a point but lacks the physical ability to be a full time X-man. Jeffrey had the useful ability of controlling plants, he was only 13 but his ability was extremely powerful.

"Ready kids?" Kimi asks opening the door to a second jet. Kimi is loaded up with weapons, a funny site on the bookworm. She has the ability to predict her enemies' abilities; she's never been hit before.

"Hold on Kimi, I better at least try flying, because I am so not getting in that jet," I tell her and I stand in apart of the room. "Ok let's go!" I tell myself. Nothing happens.

I pout at the ground, "What the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe think about it like when you answer your phone," advises Alfred.

So I close my eyes, and think of flying and I feel my feet leave the ground. I open my eyes and look at the ground below. I still going up and I can see the bluish flames blazing out of my feet. "Oh my God! I'm flying!" I scream in joy. I realize I'm still going up I put my hands up to stop my head from hitting the roof.

"Great, the X-men rejects are off to fight the biggest villain ever. I mean this girl is flipping out because she's flying, BADLY. How are we even going to rescue them?" Jeff asks worried.

Kimi ruffles his hair, "Don't worry, they won't even see us coming," she says darkly.


	5. Robot

So I finally got my computer to work again :D Thank you so much for the comments! julieakaweirdo's comment made me laugh ^_^ This would actually basically be my reaction to flying, except I'd be alot louder and surprsied seeing as most people don't fly... without an airplane. Anyway thanks and hope to get more cause I'm greedy :/ So enjoy and I still don't own the x-men.

Violet Yami 3

* * *

Flying is an amazing feeling making it totally worth absorbing the legs. Imagine feeling weightless and soaring past everything just so effortlessly. Nothing to get in you way or stop you. You almost feel invincible and nothing can touch you.

However it started out more like me crashing into walls and complaining about the mechanics of flying.

"Shit, how the hell do I turn?" I pondered as I relaxed the jets on the bottom of my feet so I wouldn't keep pressing my head to the ceiling.

Siryn offers me some tips, "Maybe use your arms. You do have jets on your hands."

I lift my arms up and suddenly blue flames burst from them and I'm flying backwards. I experiment for about 15 minutes getting the basic abilities. The others watch me with impatient looks so as soon as I understand how to fly I announce I'm ready to go.

"Finally," mutters Alfred standing up and walking into the jet.

Minutes later Kimi, Alfred, Siren and I are dressed in the extra X-men outfits, while the others simply wear all black. Everyone is hooked up with communication devices except me; however I have changed the frequency on my phone to match the others. Personally despite being more robotic, I'm feeling pretty badass.

"Ready?" Chris asks me over the communications.

I reply back, "Whenever you're ready, I'll follow you."

"I'm sensing the group is by Niagra Falls. As soon as we get closer, I'll be able to pinpoint them," informs Alfred.

The ceiling begins to slowly open and the jet rises skyward. I follow carefully, my flying abilities still a bit crappy. The jet rises to a good height and I hear the engine preparing. I pray my jets can go fast, I don't want to get lost.

I hear a sonic boom as the jet hits Mach 2 and heads right I allow my jets to blast at full power. I quickly catch up to the jet and even have to slow down. I'm extremely glad we are only going straight, if we were actually zigzagging, I would've been left behind.

An hour later and we land the jet in a nearby forest and cloak it. I personally just crash into a tree, and thank god I wasn't going very fast. I pull a branch out of my helmet as our group reorganizes at the base of my tree.

Kimi takes charge, "We'll go on foot from here, and Alfred will pinpoint the X-men's position. Jeffrey and Taylor are our heavy hitters, while Siren and I will lay down fire from a far. Alfred and Chris will look for the X-men and free them. We'll need all the help we can get."

We nod; I'm worried about fighting, because I've never been trained to fight. I look down at my mechanical arms, part of them is almost gun shaped, I hate the things but I know it's the only thing that will protect me.

We silently head through the forest and come to rest in front of a large cliff with a small opening in the side. Standing in front of it 4 men, I spot Magneto, and another is massive with armor that looked about a foot thick. A teenage boy about my age stands on Magneto's right his smirk showing his over confidence. The last man was about 30 and stood in a beat up jacket and his hands in his pockets.

"Rescuers I presume? Well you must not be that strong, if you were you'd be apart of the X-men," Magneto smiles, "I'll leave these second-stringers to you three. I'll go talk to the prisoners."

"Ok Jeff, who do you want?" I ask nervously, hoping he takes the massive man.

Jeff tells me, "I can only take multiple man, the other two can just destroy my plants."

"Who're the other two?" I question.

Kimi answers me, "Juggernaut is the big guy. Pyro used to go to our school but he left. I used to scrim with him all the time. I'll take him."

I sigh, "Great, I get the big guy."

We attack swiftly, merciless and scared shitless in everyway possible.

* * *

Taylor sprang side ways as the Juggernaut attempted to smash the girl into the ground.

"No one stops the Juggernaut!" the large man yelled as he swung his arm at Taylor's mid-body. Taylor jumped up and let her jets lift her out of harms way. As swiftly as she could she attempted a crude kick at the man's head. There was a massive crack as the hydraulic powered legs cracked the rock which the Juggernaut used as a helmet. The man touched his bare head as his helmet fell to the ground uselessly.

"Now I'm angry you stupid pest!" the angry man grabbed Taylor's foot in his iron grip. He squeezed tightly attempting to break the girl's ankle. However the alloy in which her new bones were made of withstood the unstoppable man's grip. Though Taylor did scream, as she was in very much pain.

"Bastard!" Taylor screamed and released her jet's power allowing the blue flames eat away at the Juggernauts face. His hand released her and Taylor plowed herself into the ground but she quickly recovered. Standing back up quickly she flew back up so her leg could reach the man's head. With a spinning twist she planted foot right into his skull.

Turning toward Siryn, Taylor screamed, "Siryn! Knock this guy out now!"

Siryn faced the Juggernaut and screamed at an extremely high-pitch directed at the man. The man stood no chance as his brain was shut down. Taylor spun around and puked, her head still ringing from Siryn's scream.

Multiple man kept making clones, no matter how many times Jeff's plants pulled apart them. One attempting to backstab Jeff was cut off as a massive vine grabbed the attacker without Jeff even turning around. A spiked vine grabs about 10 clones at once while Jeff orders another vine to grab as many clones as possible.

"Can't find the real one?" the clones mock, jumping at Jeff.

Not only can Kimi predict the abilities of others but she can predict their next move, she's brilliant at chess and other board games, and also a brilliant strategist. She holds her own against Pyro who creates massive fireballs and throws them at her alighting the grass around her. However Kimi uses her amazing acrobatics to dodge and avoid the flames.

She slips a small knife from her belt and throws it in perfect aim, hitting the machine on Pyro's left wrist.

"Oh so the little Asian girl does have some skills. And here I was thinking you were just some worthless human," Pyro laughs, despite his fire power cut down.

Kimi gives him a smile, "Forget me John?"

Pyro's eyes opened wide in recognition, "Kimi?"

"Yup," she replied as she planted her fist into his face, knocking him off his feet. "Asshole," she mutters as she kicks him in the head knocking him out.

A voice came from the cave, "Kimi? Taylor? Why are you here?"

Taylor looked up from throwing up, Kimi stood up from pummeling Pyro, Jeff's vines stopped in midair picking up another multiple man, Siryn stopped screaming at a different multiple man, and Alfred looked out fro, behind a tree.

"Rogue? Are you ok?" Taylor asked wiping the puke off her lip standing up to meet her.

Kimi stuck out her arm to stop her, "Why are you out here Rouge?"

Rogue stopped, "You were always the smart one weren't you Kimi." She stopped as Magneto came out behind her.

"You see Rogue realizes she just can't become normal. So she joined the team ready to accept her," Magneto stated, gripping Rogue's shoulder as her eyes rolled away from Taylor's flabbergasted face.

Taylor clenched her fists, "Rouge, tell me you're just pretending. Tell me that you don't actually don't see eye to eye with this guy."

"Look, the Professor is dead, and half the teachers are gone. Bobby doesn't love me anymore, and I still can't touch anybody," Rogue muttered, her face was stricken by shame.

Rogue looked at Taylor, "And I was pretty sure when Jubilee called for help that we could take the backup. However I didn't count on Taylor here taking down the Juggernaut or showing any sign of leaving her wheelchair."

"However, I see this robotic thing and I see one weakness," Magneto smiles and lifts his hand up.

Taylor felt her body twitch and suddenly she was flung into the air. Pain seared through her body and she felt her bones and nerves were being pulled from her body.

"Why do you fight for these people who tried to sell you Taylor? I helped you, you were in pain. Please Taylor, fight the people who oppress us, consider us freaks," Rogue tried to convince Taylor.

Taylor gave a weak smile and brought up her arm weakly, "Fuck you."

There was a pulse from the gun on her arm and she fell to the crash on the ground. Magneto looked as hands in surprise and again tried to move Taylor.

However Taylor lifted her arms and fired another pulse. The blast sent a shockwave knocking all the people over around them. "Electro-magnetic pulse, we were prepared for you," Taylor smiled, her mechanical arms buzzing with energy.


End file.
